List of Genesis games
Number of games defeated so far: 55 # 688 Attack Sub # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # Abrams Battle Tank # Action 52 # Addams Family Values # Addams Family, The # Adventures of Batman & Robin # Adventures of Mighty Max # Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Friends' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' # Aero the Acrobat # Aero the Acrobat 2 # Aerobiz DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Aerobiz Supersonic # After Burner II # Air Buster - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' # Air Diver # Aladdin # Alex Kidd: Enchanted Castle # Alien 3 # Alien Storm # Alisia Dragoon # Altered Beast # American Gladiators # Animaniacs # Aquatic Games starring James Pond # Arcade Classics # Arch Rivals # '''Arcus Odyssey - DEFEATED BY Cloudy # Ariel the Little Mermaid, Disn ey's # Arrow Flash # Art Alive '- DEFEATED BY Esse' # Art of Fighting '- DEFEATED BY MoreDakka' # Asterix: Great Rescue # Atomic Robo-Kid # Atomic Runner # ATP Tour Championship Tennis # Awesome Possum'' - ''DEFEATED BY Sitri ''' # B.O.B. # Back to the Future: Part 3 # Balloon Boy / Funny World # Ballz # '''Barbie Super Model - DEFEATED BY Volpstar. # Barbie Vacation Adventure' - DEFEATED BY TheVikktor ' # Barney's Hide & Seek - DEFEATED BY NYURGH # Batman Forever # Batman Returns # Batman: Revenge of the Joker # Batman' - DEFEATED BY IKH' # Battle Frenzy # Battle Squadron # Battlemaster # Battletech: Armored Combat DEFEATED BY Trofflesby # Battletoads DEFEATED BY Rattle ''' # Battletoads & Double Dragon # Beast Wrestler # Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest # Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast # Beavis and Butt-Head, MTV's # Beethoven # Berenstain Bears: Camping Adventure # '''Beyond Oasis - DEFEATED BY ANON # Bible Adventures # Bimini Run # Bio-Hazard Battle # Blaster Master 2 # Block Out # Bonanza Bros. # Bonkers - DEFEATED BY SEX # Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure # Bram Stoker's Dracula - DEFEATED BY ANON # Brutal: Paws of Fury # Bubba 'n' Stix # Bubble and Squeak # Bubsy # Bubsy II # Buck Rogers: Countdown to Doomsday # Budokan: The Martial Spirit # Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble # Burning Force # Cadash # Calibur .50 # California Games # Captain America & the Avengers # Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse # Castlevania: Bloodlines # Centurion: Defender of Rome # Chakan: The Forever Man # Chase H.Q. 2 # Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool # Chester Cheetah 2: Wild Wild Quest # Chiki Chiki Boys # Chuck Rock ''DEFEATED BY Aardmarz '' # Chuck Rock II: Son of Chuck # Clay Fighter # Cliffhanger # Clue # Columns - DEFEATED BY MoreDakka (HIGH SCORE: 113,663 Arcade mode, starting on Hard) #Columns 3: Revenge of Columns # Combat Cars - DEFEATED BY Ponyass (High Score: $20,300) # Comix Zone # Contra: Hard Corps - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (JP version) ''' # Cool Spot # Cosmic Spacehead # Crack Down # Crossfire # Crue Ball # Crusader of Centy # Crystal's Pony Tale # Cutthroat Island # Cyberball # '''CyberCop - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' # Cyborg Justice # Dark Castle # Dashin' Desperados # Deadly Moves # Death and Return of Superman # Death Duel # Decap Attack # Demolition Man # Desert Demolition starring Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote # Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf # Devilish # Dick Tracy # Dino Land # Dinosaurs for Hire # DJ Boy # Doom Troopers: The Mutant Chronicles # Double Dragon # Double Dragon 3: Arcade Game # '''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls - STORY MODE DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian # Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine # Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story # Dragon's Fury Pinball # Dragon's Revenge Pinball # Dune: Battle for Arrakis # Dungeons & Dragons: Warriors of the Eternal Sun # Dynamite Duke # Dynamite Headdy # Earnest Evans # Earth Defense # Earthworm Jim # Earthworm Jim 2 # Ecco the Dolphin # Ecco: The Tides of Time # Ecco Jr. DEFEATED BY Gus ''' # El Viento # Elemental Master # ESWAT: City Under Siege # Eternal Champions # Exile # Ex-Mutants # Exodus: Journey to the Promised Land # Exo-Squad # F-117 Night Storm # F-15 Strike Eagle II # F-22 Interceptor # Faery Tale Adventure # Family Fued # Fantasia # Fantastic Dizzy # Fatal Fury # Fatal Fury 2 # Fatal Labyrinth # Fatal Rewind # Fido Dido # Fighting Masters # Final Zone # Fire Shark # Flashback: Quest for Identity # Flicky # Flintstones, The # Forgotten Worlds # Frogger # '''Fun 'n Games' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565 ' # Gadget Twins # Gaiares # Gain Ground # Galahad, The Legend of # Galaxy Force II - DEFEATED BY Aceman # Garfield: Caught in the Act # Gargoyles # Gauntlet IV # Gemfire - DEFEATED BY Cainen ''' # General Chaos # Generations Lost # Genghis Khan 2: Clan of the Gray Wolf # Ghostbusters # Ghouls 'n Ghosts # Global Gladiators, Mick & Mack # G-Loc: Air Battle # Gods # '''Golden Axe - DEFEATED BY DrJordo # Golden Axe II # Goofy's Hysterical History Tour # Granada # Great Circus Mystery # Great Waldo Search # Greendog: Beached Surfer Dude # Grind Stormer # Growl # Gunstar Heroes - DEFEATED BY ANON # Hard Drivin # Haunting starring Polterguy, The' Anon did it. ' # Head-On Soccer # Heavy Nova' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' # Hellfire # Herzog Zwei # High Seas Havoc # Hit the Ice # Home Alone' -DEFEATED BY ANON 20.000 points or so' # Home Alone 2: Lost in New York # Hook # Humans, The # Hurricanes # IMG International Tour Tennis # Immortal, The # Incredible Crash Dummies, The # Incredible Hulk, The # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade # Insector X' -DEFEATED BY Flocks' # Ishido: The Way of the Stones # Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings # James Bond 007: The Duel # James Pond: Underwater Agent - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man # James Pond 2: Codename Robocod # James Pond 3: Operation Starfish # Jammit # Jennifer Capriati Tennis # Jeopardy! # Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition # Jeopardy! Sports Edition # Jewel Master # Joe & Mac' - DEFEATED BY Abici (172000) ' # Joshua and the Battle of Jericho # Judge Dredd # Junction # Jugnle Book, Disney's # Jungle Strike # Jurassic Park - DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMAGNUM # Jurassic Park: Rampage Edition # Justice League Task Force # Ka-Ge-Ki: Fists of Steel - DEFEATED BY Dyne # Scene for Ka-Ge-Ki]] {C}243 Kid Chameleon # King of the Monsters # King of the Monsters 2 # King Salmon: The Big Catch # King's Bounty: The Conqueror's Quest # Klax # Landstalker # Last Action Hero '- DEFEATED BY Anon ' # Last Battle # Lawnmower Man, The # Lemmings # Lemmings 2: The Tribes # Lethal Enforcers # Lethal Enforcers II: GunFighters # LHX Attack Chopper # Liberty or Death # Light Crusader # Lightening Force: Quest for the Darkstar # Lion King, The # Lost Vikings, The # Lost World: Jurassic Park , The # Lotus Turbo Challenge # Lotus II R.E.C.S. # M.U.S.H.A. # The Magic Bus, Scholastic's # Marble Madness # Marko's Magic Soccer Ball # Marsupilami # Marvel Land # Mary Shelley's Frankenstein # Master of Monsters # Math Blaster: Episode 1 # Mazin Saga Mutant Fighter # McDonald's TreasureLand Adventure # Mega Bomberman # Mega Turrican # Mercs # Michael Jackson's Moonwalker # Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse # Mickey's Ultimate Challenge # Micro Machines # Midnight Resistance # Mig-29 Fighter Pilot # Might & Magic: Gates to Another World - Beaten by Gnomehammer (Final Score 1090911564) # Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers # Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' # Monopoly - DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) with 8 players and default rules: $23292 # Mortal Kombat # Mortal Kombat II # Mortal Kombat 3 # Ms. Pac-Man # Mutant League Football # Mutant League Hockey # Mystic Defender # Mystical Fighter # No Escape # Nobunaga's Ambition # Normy's Beach Babe-O-Rama # Onslought # Ooze, The # Operation Europe: Path to Victory 1939-1945 # Out of this World # Out Run # Out Run 2019 # Out Runners # Outlander # Pac-Attack # Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures # Pac-Mania # Pagemaster, The # Paperboy # Paperboy 2 # Phantasy Star II # Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom # Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millenium # Phantom 2040' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' # Phelios # Pink Goes to Hollywood # Pinocchio' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565' # Pirates of Darkwater # Pirates! Gold # Pitfall: The Mayan Adventures # Pit Fighter: The Ultimate Competition # Pocahontas # Populous # Power Monger # Powerball # Predator 2 # Primal Rage # Prince of Persia # PTO: Pacific Theater of Operations # Puggsy # Punisher, The # Quackshot starring Donald Duck # Race Drivin' # Radical Rex # Raiden Trad # Rambo III # Rampart # Ranger X # Rastan Saga II # Red Zone # Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention # Revenge of Shinobi # Revolution X featuring Aerosmith # Richard Scarry's Busytown # Rings of Power # Risk # Risky Woods # Ristar # Road Blasters # Road Rash # Road Rash 2 # Road Rash 3 # Robocop 3 # Robocop vs. Terminator # Rock 'n Roll Racing # Rocket Knight Adventures # Rolling Thunder 2 # Rolling Thunder 3 # Rolo to the Rescue # Romance of the Three Kingdoms II # Sagaia # Saint Sword # Samurai Shodown '- DEFEATED BY ANON' # Saturday Night Slam Masters # Scholastic's The Magic Bus # Scooby-Doo Mystery # SeaQuest DSV # Sesame Street Counting Cafe # Shadow Blasters # Shadow Dancer: Secret of Shinobi # Shadow of the Beast # Shadow of the Beast II # Shadowrun # Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye # Shaq Fu # Shining in the Darkness, The # Shining Force # Shining Force II # Shinobi III: Revenge of the Ninja Master # Shove It: The Warehouse Game # Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare # Simpsons: Itchy & Scratchy # Simpsons: Krusty's Super Funhouse # Simpsons: Virtual Bart # Skeleton Krew # Skitchin' # Slaughtersport # Slime World, Todd's Adventure in # Socket # Sol-Deace - DEFEATED BY Fagbot # Soldiers of Fortune # Sonic & Knuckles - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir ''' # Sonic 3D Blast # Sonic Classics # Sonic Spinball # Sonic the Hedgehog # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sorcerer's Kingdom # Space Harrier II # Space Invaders '91 # Sparkster # Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe # Spider-Man # Spider-Man / Venom in Maximum Carnage # Spider-Man / Venom in Seperation Anxiety # Spider-Man / X-Men: Arcade's Revenge # Spider-Man: The Animated Series # Spiritual Warfare # Splatterhouse 2 # Splatterhouse 3 # Spot Goes to Hollywood # Star Control # Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Crossroads of Time # Star Trek: The Next Generation # StarFlight # Stargate # Steel Empire # Steel Talons # Stormlord # Street Fighter II: Special Championship Edition # Street Smart # Streets of Rage # Streets of Rage 2 # Streets of Rage 3 # Strider # Strider Returns: Journey from Darkness # Sub Terrania # '''Sunset Riders - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles # Super Baseball 2020 # Super Battleship # Super Battletank: War in the Gulf # Super Hydlide # Super Off-Raod # Super Smash TV # Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers # Super Thunderblade # Superman # Sword of Sodon # Sword of Vermillion # Syd of Valis # Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers # Syndicate # TaleSpin, Disney's DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Target Earth # Task Force Harrier EX # Taz-Mania # Taz in Escape from Mars # Techno Clash # Technocop - DEFEATED BY DAMND # Terminator, The # Terminator 2: Judgement Day # T2: The Arcade Game # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends # Thunder Force II # Thunder Force III - DEFEATED BY ANON # Thunderfox # Tick, The # Time Killers # Tin Head # Tiny Toon Adventures: ACME All-Stars # Tiny Toon Adventures: Busters Hidden Treasure # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyperstone Heist # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters # ToeJam & Earl # ToeJam & Earl: Panic on Funkotron' - DEFEATED BY Abici' # Toki: Going Ape Spit - DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Top Gear 2 # Toughman Contest # Toxic Crusaders # Toy Story # Toys # Trampoline Terror # Traysia # Trouble Shooter # True Lies # Truxton # Turrican # Twin Cobra # Two Crude Dudes # Tyrants: Flight Through Time # Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 # Ultimate Qix # Uncharted Waters # Uncharted Waters: New Horizons # Universal Soldier DEFEATED BY Ryoden # Urban Strike # Valis: The Phantasm Soldier # Valis III DEFEATED BY Anon # Vapor Trail # Vectorman # Vectorman 2 # Viewpoint # Virtua Fighter 2''' ' # Virtua Racing # Virtual Pinball # VR Troopers # Wardner # Warlock # WarpSpeed # Warrior of Rome # Warrior of Rome II # Warsong # Wayne's World # WeaponLord' ' # '''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Tale' DEFEATED BY Anon # Whac-a-Critter # Wheel of Fortune - DEFEATED BY ANON($9250, won car) # Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego # Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego # Whip Rush # Wings of Wor # Wiz 'n Liz # Wolfchild # Wolverine: Adamantium Rage # Wonder Boy in Monster World' - DEFEATED BY isaac' # World Heroes # World of Illusion with Mickey & Donald # X-Men # X-Men 2: Clone Wars - DEFEATED BY Wplayer ''' # X-Perts # Young Indiana Jones: Instruments of Chaos # Y's III: Wanderers from Y's # Zero Tolerance # '''Zero: The Kamikaze Squirrel '- DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel)' # Zombies Ate My Neighbors # Zool: Ninja of the 'Nth' Dimension # Zoom! # Zoop